Back in Time
by Breepeg
Summary: Bella travels back in time and gets to know a human life with Edward before everything changes again.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I know this has been done before but I wanted to try my hand at this.**

Chapter I

Tomorrow I was going to go live with Charlie. I was going to Forks the most rainiest town in the US. I hated Forks. Either way I wasn't going there because I had to but because I wanted to. I wanted my mother to be happy and if that meant I had to go to Forks then I'd do it gladly.

There was a knock on my door and my mom peeked in.

"Hey honey. I made you some tea." She said with a raised eyebrow. Showing that she wasn't so sure if the teat was okay. I was glad she stuck to tea because it was the only thing she could actually do in the kitchen.

"Thanks mom." I said and took the cup from her.

"Actually someone left this for you on the doorstep. Looks like a book." She handed me something that looked like a book wrapped in brown paper.

There was no send or return address only my name. Whoever wanted me to have it must have brought it in person.

Weird. Weird since I didn't really have any friends who bought me presents.

"Thank you, mom." I said. I wanted to open it alone. I didn't know why but something told me this was something personal.

I could see my mothers curiosity but she just nodded and left closing the door quietly behind her.

I unwrapped the small packet and out came a leather notebook. I opened it and read. "Diary of Edward Anthony Masen 1917" in the most beautiful scrawl I had ever seen.

Who would send me a diary of 1917?

I started to read...

Edward. His thoughts were so pure. He was like no one I would ever meet in this time. His concern for his mother or his fathers business. His pride in following in his fathers footsteps. Becoming a lawyer. And most of all the thoughts about the girls of his time.

He was tired of the balls his parents took him to. They wanted him to find a bride but he didn't feel anything for any of them thinking that they only liked him because of his looks or money and family name.

While his mother wanted him to find real love like herself and her husband, Edward Senior wanted him to find a girl he could build a family with and make him proud. He liked the daughter of one of his business partners.

Melody. She was one of the most presumptuous girls he had ever met. She was concentrated on her looks only and talked nonstop about other peoples business.

What he hated the most was that she called him Eddie. Not only because she made it appear as if she knew him for years even though she knew nothing about him but also because it made him seem like a child.

Reading about this Melody made me jealous. I didn't understand my feelings. It wasn't as if Edward was mine or as if I could have him nearly a hundred years later.

I closed the diary and put it on my nightstand closing my eyes to see concerned green eyes starring at me. I groaned. My head hurt as if I hit it with a baseball bat which I knew because that actually happened during PE once.

I tried to sit up but the room spun.

"You should stay down. You fainted in front of my home. I think the heat got to you. It has been really hot this summer. What's your name?"

"My name? Where am I?" I asked confused.

"Oh, sorry dear you must feel awful. Waking up in a strange place. I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen. And you're in my house in Chicago."

My eyes must have bugged out of my sockets. This couldn't be right. I must be dreaming.

"Your name dear?" She asked again with raised eyebrows.

"Um, Bella. I mean Isabella. Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella." I blushed as I sat up. I didn't know how they were with introductions in this time or even nicknames.

"Well Bella is there someone I could get for you?" She asked. "I could get my son Edward to get your mother or maid?"

"Actually I'm alone here. I'm from Washington. My parents died last week in an accident and I was hoping to find my aunt here in Chicago but I found out that she and her husband moved from here when they found that the spanish influenza was closing in. nobody knows where they went and I have no way of finding them."

I don't know where that story came from and how the lie went so good from my lips but I was grateful for it since I couldn't tell her the truth without being committed to an asylum.

She looked appalled at my story. "Oh honey. Don't worry. You're staying here. There is no way I am letting you go alone into the streets. You can freshen up a bit. Dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes. Then I'll introduce you to the family."

Her reaction to me took me by surprise. She was so motherly. Just like the diary said. She was one of the nicest persons I had ever met. And since my mother was always more of the child in our relationship tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh, honey." She said as she saw the tears in my eyes. "Don't worry. You're safe here. Everything will be fine."

She hugged me close to her and then smiles at me before turning to the door and leaving.

I took a deep breath before getting off the bed and going to the mirror in the corner of the room.

I had to do a double take. When I looked into the mirror I could have sworn there was someone else.

The girl in the mirror had an intricate hairdo with a long braid at the side and wore a beautiful blue dress with a beautiful stonework at the bosom. She stood very straight and looked like a real lady. I guess the stature came from the corset I could feel underneath the dress.

Hm... I thought corsets were supposed to be uncomfortable but apparently the fact that I already had a thin figure made them as comfortable as they could be. The plus was that it pushed up my chest a little which complemented me. It was probably my appearance that made my story believable in the first place. Who would think a young lady would tell such a lie?

I straightened the dress out a little and walked out the door and down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Elizabeth was waiting for me as I came down the stairs.

"Come here honey. I'll introduce you to the Masen gentlemen." She led me into a beautiful dining room but I didn't have much time to admire it because as soon as my eyes fell on Edward Senior and Junior I could feel the blush on my cheeks and tried unsuccessfully to avert my eyes from Edwards beautiful green ones.

"Good evening." I said. But it came out as barely a whisper.

"Good evening, Bella." Edward Senior said as he stood up to get a chair for me. I nod and sit seeing that Edward had gotten up as well. Hmm. Real gentlemen. Who would have thought? "My wife told me about your family. Do not worry. Our home is your home. As long as there is a Masen family I hope none of us will ever leave a young lady vulnerable and to fend for herself."

"Thank you, Sir. That's very honorable. I wouldn't know what to do without you and your family." I said again with tears in my eyes I couldn't hide.

One leaked out onto my cheek and I brushed it away as fast as I could.

"Don't mention it. Welcome to the family young Bella."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. From the diaries Edward Senior appeared as a strict businessman but just like his wife he was one of the nicest persons I had ever met.

"So," Elizabeth said. "You've met my dear husband." She said smiling at him adorably. You could see the love she held for him in her eyes.

"And this is my son Edward Jr.." She introduced Edward who hadn't taken his eyes from me since I had sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Mason." Thank god I had seen Pride and Prejudice enough times to know that you didn't really use first names when you didn't know the other.

"Oh, non of that dear. You can call him Edward. And call me Elizabeth or even Beth if you like. You're part of this family now." I just nodded as a maid came with some soup.

"So," Edward began. "Tell us about yourself. You're from Washington, mom tells us."

"Yes, I am. Just from out of Seattle."  
"Don't mind me asking but how did your parents pass away?" For a small second I panicked but the lie came without thinking.

"They were robbed and beaten to death in the progress." I said solemnly. " I'm sorry," he said from his side of the table.

"How did you get here?" asked Edward Sr..

"Because of the situation with the money in the states my parents money and house went to the bank. I had to send my maid away. I sold some of my mothers jewelry for a train ticket and in hopes of finding my aunt here. But as I told your wife, she and her husband left because of the influenza closing in on Chicago and nobody knows where they went. I was walking around thinking about what I would do when I must have fainted because the next thing I knew I was waking up here." I explained.

"Well, then I guess you're lucky you fainted in front of our home." Edward said earning himself looks from his parents at the word "lucky".

"Yeah, I guess so."

Second course came and went in silence although I could see some smiles and looks being exchanged between Mrs. and Mr. Masen.

Desert was a piece of apple pie.

"Hmm... I think this is the best pie I've ever had." I tried to explain my moan with a blush on my face.

Edward and his father smiled while Elizabeth outright laughed.

"Don't worry dear. Eloise makes the best apple pie.

I blushed embarrassed again.

Eloise came to get the dishes. "I'm glad you liked it Miss Bella. There is more if you like." She said smiling at me. "Thank you but I've had enough. It was delicious and it's just Bella please." I smiled back at the friendly older woman. She reminded me of my Gran.

"Come on, dear. You must be tired. Edward will show you to your room." Elizabeth said getting up to which both husband and son got up as well.

"Oh, whose room was I in before?" I asked.

"Edwards he carried you up. He is the one that found you on the pavement." She explained.

"Thank you," I said to Edward blushing crimson red. I really hated the constant blushing.

"Don't mention it." he said smiling at me.

"Come now. I'll show you to your new room." He said walking up the stairs already.

I turned around one more time to see his parents standing at the bottom looking up at us.

"Good night. And thank you again," I said sincerely.

"Anytime." Edward Sr. said with a knowing smile. Though I didn't know what he was so knowledgeable about.

I turned back to Edward who stretched his hand down to me to lead me to my room.

**I hope you liked it. Stay tuned. **


End file.
